thegreatgamefandomcom-20200216-history
Sarys
Sarys was the last city of the Kingdom of Sarnor to be conquered by the Dothraki during the Century of Blood. It had already been largely abandoned by the Sarnori before its conquest. It would later be reclaimed by King Fozhai Alexi as they fought back the Dothraki horselords. Geography and Location Sarys is a city in northern Essos along the shore of the Shivering Sea. It is situated at the eastern end of the Sarne delta, southeast of Morosh and east of Saath. It is considered part of the Northern Kingdoms. History The so-called Field of Crows occurred in 72BA, at which the Tagaez Fen made their seemed final stand. The High-King of Sarnath Mazor Alexi was slain, along with all his family bar his son Fozhai, who was in the north petitioning the Tall Men of Saath, Sarys and the Ibbenese to join the fight against the Dothraki. The High-City of Sarnath was sacked shortly after the defeat. A few years later, Sarys was evacuated, and its residents fled to the west, where they joined with the people of Saath. Khal Zeggo arrived at Sarys shortly afterwards, finding it largely abandoned. He set the city ablaze, before leaving for Vaes Dothrak. Under the rule of Fozhai Alexi, the last of the true Tall Men made their final retreat to the city of Saath, awaiting the day when the unstoppable Dothraki horde eventually approached. They never did, and Saath remained unmolested. Hearing of the Qohorik victory over the Dothraki, Fozhai Alexi, son of Mazor Alexi rallied the last of the Tagaez Fen to him, seeking revenge upon the horselords for himself. At the Slaughter of the Braidless, the last of the late Khal Temmo's khalasar was slain, and the Tall Men were shown that victory over the horselords was possible firsthand. The second conflict of the first of the new era of Ibbenese-Sarnori wars was fought in the waves near the city of Sarys. Ibbenese whalers converted for war smashed a Sarnori fleet, and Sarys falls into the hands of the Ibbenese for nearly a decade. Two years later, the Battle of the Bay of Tusks occurred. Ibbenese hunter-ships finally located the remainder of the Sarnori fleet shattered at the battle of Sarys, and whilst grievously outnumbered, the Sarnori put up an impressive stand, before finally being overwhelmed. In 17BA, representatives from the Ilhaili and Ouri families of Sarys travelled to Braavos to ask the Sealord for aid against the Ibbenese following the destruction of their main fleets at Sarys and the Battle of the Bay of Tusks. He offers assistance, but only in exchange for Sarnori help in the subjugation of Volantene forces within the Disputed Lands. Knowing their armies to be too weak to be stretched across western Essos, the Tagaez Fen decline. Despite this, the Sarnori would be successful in their liberation of Sarys through the efforts of the fleets and armies of Saath, as well as reinforcements from Sarnath and Essaria. The Ibbenese rulers were ejected from the city. By 18BA, with the Dothraki threat eliminated, Saath had returned to feuding with the Ibbenese and Lorathi. The residents of Morosh petitioned the Tagaez Fen of Saath and Sarys for aid following an attack by the residents of Ib, but recent Ibbenese raids leave the Sarnori unable to offer meaningful assistance. A few years later, the army and fleets of Saath would prove vital in the liberation of the city of Sarys from Ibbenese rule, having fallen to the raiders in 25BA. A century and a half later, however, the Ibbenese started to look for trading partners, owing to the prosperity brought to their nation by the amber and gold found throughout the Axe. Knowing that bartering with the Norvoshi, who still maintained dominion over the Axe despite their losses, would be foolish, the Ibbenese instead turn to Sarnori. Nicknamed the Golden Current, a trade route forms between the colonies of the Axe, the Sarnori cities of Sarys and Saath and the main isle of Ib itself. The Second Battle of the Bloody Tusk occurred when a fleet bound from Sarys clashes with an Ibbenese war convoy just east of the Bay of Tusks in 2AA. Like the last conflict nearly a decade prior, the sturdy form of the Ibbenese vessels delivers victory once more, although casualties are much greater than previous conflicts. Ibbenese control over the Bay of Tusks began to wain as a result. After a spurned marriage, Mardosh declared war on Kyth in 39AA. The Ouri Family of Sarys, having accepted the rejected marriage, joined the conflict on the side of Mardosh, and galleys from both cities sailed up the Sarne to the confluence between it and the Kewhe, where they set the fleet of Kyth ablaze. The King of Mardosh's daughter supposedly received a marriage proposal from every noble family in Kyth over the following three moons. In 97AA, conflicts started to brew between Sarys and Sallosh when King Uvali declared the territory of his city extends across the entirety of the Kingdom of Omber, a region historically claimed by the people of the City of Scholars. In response, Prince Anlar, heir to the throne of Sallosh marched an army up the road connecting the two cities and threatened to pillage all trade headed south until King Uvali rescinds his claim. In an attempt to call the bluff of Prince Anlar, King Uvali sent his General south with a shipment of gold bound for Sathar, but the convoy was attacked nonetheless. Fighting erupted between the two cities, and lasted for nearly three years. The fighting peaks at the Battle of Aln, named for the eponymous valley to near the source of the River Kewhe. In the lead up to the conflict, each army occupied one side of the valley, Sarys the northwest, Sallosh the southeast, until the armies finally descended into chaos following a series of attempted flanking manouvres and charges. Both sides claim victory. Following the two of the bloodiest battles in Sarnori history, Sallosh sued for peace in 99AA, a plea that the new King Uvali, son of the one slain at the Battle of Twefanba Peaan (translated roughly as the Battle of Endless Storm for the rains that ravaged the battlefield) was quick to accept. The Kingdom of Omber was split between the two cities, an agreement that would remain uncontested for another one hundred and forty years. In 237AA, fighting once again broke out between Sarys and Sallosh over control of the peninsula on the northern coast of Essos known as the Kingdom of Omber. Seeking a marriage between his daughter and the heir to the throne of the High-King of Sarnath, King Ouma of Sallosh offers the land as a dowry, angering the people of Sarys, who claim that they have no right to such an offering. The conflict comes to a finale at the Valley of Aln, but unlike the first Battle of Aln, the people of Sarys win a decisive victory against the Tagaez Fen of Sallosh. Sallosh loses its claim over the Kingdom of the Omber, and with it hope of marriage. In 256AA, Lorathi dignitaries arrived in Saath, seeking assistance against the Sealord and Braavos, the parties responsible for the recent subjugation and indoctrination of Lorath itself into the Alliance of the Narrow Sea. Agreeing to a number of one-sided trade deals in payment, the Lorathi secured support of a Sarnori fleet when the time eventually came. Two years later, Nyessano Eranyr arrived in Saath, leaving the territory of the Sarnori with a fleet of thirty warships within a moon, the number supplemented by Ibbenese raiders who he had previously forged an agreement with. The Battle of Lorassyon Wake occurred when the Lorathi-Sarnori-Ibbenese fleet supporting Magister Nyessano Eranyr clashes with the Lorathi-Braavosi fleet supporting the Alliance of the Narrow Sea. With much of the Sealord's fleet elsewhere, dealing with Ibbenese raiders ravaging the Braavosian Coastlands, the strength of the Sarnori navy proves victorious, however Eranyr's own vessel is amongst those sunk. Knowing that it was only through Nyessano that they could prosper, Admiral Tugor Ahasoi orders the fleet return to Saath, and thus Alliance influence over Lorath is maintained. Recent History Disputes over territory in the Sarne Delta broke out between Saath and Sarys in 294AA, primarily over fishing grounds in the rich fertile waters at the edge of the Shivering Sea. When the Lorathi fishing colony of Morosh also tried to make good their claim, the Sarnori cities united against them, and burn any fishing vessels that sail south into the estuary, instead of out into open water. Layout * The Bridge of Marble - constructed in the centre of the city, the two-hundred feet long bridge separates the palace of the King from the rest of the city. The palace itself is raised above the rest of the city and its walls, unclimbable. Guards stand along the bridge, day and night. Upon the bridge, any opposing army will struggle to beat the city guards of Sarys, for their numbers will count for nought. * Atsh Guwdal - known as the Fire Pit in common, is a guild of pyromancer fanatics who experiment with fire. Such knowledge and practice is outside the realms of the Amai Alakead. It is rumoured that the pyromancers have perfected the recipe of Wildfire. But upon learning, they locked such secrets away and cease production. Category:City Category:Essos Category:Sarnor Category:Sarnori Category:The Kingdom of Sarnor